creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Corruption layer
Basic Information The Corruption layer is the deepest layer of any game world in Creativerse, being located below the Lava layer. The foundation of the Corruption layer is made of unbreakable glassy violet blocks called "End of the World" on altitude 0 that cannot currently be mined/pulled. The Corruption layer usually reaches up to an altitude of ca. 26,6 blocks. However, the biome display onscreen under the compass will usually only switch to "Corruption" when at an altitude of 24,6 blocks and will display "Lava" on all higher altitudes even if the surrounding is made of Corrupted Blocks already. How to find To reach this deepest world layer, players should at least be in possession of a Diamond Mining Cell (or a Lumite Mining Cell), since Corrupted Blocks can't be mined ("pulled") by any weaker Power Cells (and Corrupted Water neither). Both Power Cells will lose durability when pulling corrupted blocks and/or corrupted water. As alternative options, players can use Super Excavators or Super TNT to dig downwards. While Super TNT will destroy all solid blocks (including crafted ones, but excluding ore nodes), Super Excavators will save half of the blocks and liquids that they remove in Loot Bags to be collected. By digging downwards through the Lava layer players can reach the black "ceiling" of the Corruption layer that is made of Corrupted Stone, Corrupted Dirt and also a bit of Corrupted Wood. Here or there, Diamond Nodes and Lumite Nodes that contain the rare Lumite Ore can be discovered amongst the solid Corrupted Blocks that the top layer (ceiling) of the Corruption layer is made of. What does it look like Digging further down, players will find that the Corruption layer is basically a giant cave with a lot of empty space between the "ceiling" and the floor. Corrupted Stone forms many stalactites that "hang" down from the ceiling, and here or there Corrupted Stone and Corrupted Dirt even shape larger solid cave-walls between the ceiling and the ground deeper below. The floor of the Corruption layer that spans over 10,240x10,240 blocks widthwise, is covered mainly with bright violet Corrupted Water and low black islands as well as stalagmite-like pillars of Corrupted Stone mixed with Corrupted Dirt in between, speckled with many corrupted trees made of blackish Corrupted Wood and magenta-colored Corrupted Leaves; like a giant black-and-violet magic swamp shrouded in darkness. Corrupted Wood forms a web of roots all over the ground (even underwater) and also reaches its long branches all over the ceiling, while occasionally both are connected by stems of 1 block in width connecting the floor with the ceiling of this giant cave. Many small treetops grow from this wooden web, some half-covered by Corrupted Water, some hanging upside down from the darkness above. A few cataracts of liquid Lava might be seen flowing down from the Lava layer into the Corrupted Water or onto one of the black islands. In the slightly violet darkness of this layer Lumite Nodes glitter here and there like small patches made of stars on the ceiling, on the ground, peeking out of cave-walls or even from under the poisonous-colored water. Perhaps a rare slightly opened Diamond Treasure Chest also exhibits its own violet glow in the shape of a horizontal line somewhere in the darkness. The Corruption Layer is the primary source for Lumite Ore, which is extractable from Lumite Nodes via Extractors, and also a source of Corruption Dust, that can be found on the Creatures inhabiting this biome either in their Loot Bags after you kill them or as a pet-harvest if you tame them to become your Pets. These two ingredients are needed to craft the best equipment in the game that cannot be obtained from any randomly spawning Treasure Chest nor from any Creature. Another important resource found here is the Corrupted Water, which can be used in a number of very useful cooking recipes in the Cooking Station. Corrupted Food is able to reduce the damage that Corruption inflicts, up to even reverse this effect into a healing buff. Corruption meter Being close to Corrupted Blocks (except for those craftable in a Crafting Menu) will slowly fill a purple meter shown above the health bar. When this meter is completely filled with violet color, player characters will take corruption damage over time. If player characters touch Corrupted Water, they will instantly take damage over time and even for 2 seconds longer after leaving the Corrupted Water, regardless of how full the corruption-meter is or was. In earlier versions of Creativerse, Corruption would only be a threat if player characters touched any kind of corrupted blocks directly, until with R16 on May 13th 2015 the environmental "meters" were introduced. Now, player characters have to take quite a distance from all corrupted blocks (or touch Healing Beacons directly or gulp down Corruption Resistance Potions) to make the corruption-meter go down again. Taking a distance can be accomplished by retreating into the Lava layer or building a ladder, pillar or the like where no corrupted blocks are near, or by purifying all Corrupted Blocks and/or Corrupted Water at least 3-4 blocks to all sides, downwards and upwards too. Corrupted Creatures This layer is notable for the very strong partly violet-colored Corrupted Creatures living here. They can also spawn on or close to Corrupted Blocks (not crafted ones that were made in the Crafting Menu though) as long as enough of those Corrupted Blocks are being placed together into any other biome or Layer. Corrupted Creatures can only spawn in complete darkness (with no artificial luminaires nearby), but will not perish when hit by sunlight or any other light after having spawned. These Creatures are usually corrupted versions of Creatures that can be encountered in higher layers, except for one Creature that seems like a conglomeration of several uncorrupted Creatures. Corrupted Creatures can take in and dish out a lot of damage when compared to their uncorrupted counterparts. Still even these strong opponents cannot climb ladders, cannot climb up cliffs/pillars 3 blocks high or higher, cannot cross nor enter fluids, cannot jump over gaps and will even perish when touching Mineral Water for too long. The biggest threat found in this layer is the Thing, which is strong enough to kill players wearing Diamond Armor with just three hits by its long arms, but can endure about 40-50 hits with a Lumite Sword itself. Killing a Thing or harvesting from a Pet-Thing after taming it will often reward players with diamond equipment and random recipes, occasionally even the rare recipe for Super Extractors that can only be obtained from the Thing. Other Creatures in this layer are: * Corrupted Pigsy * Corrupted Leafi * Corrupted Rockster (re-implemented on ) * Corrupted Miru * Corrupted Chizzard Surviving in the Corruption Layer As mentioned before, players venturing in this layer will take damage over time after a while, when the Corruption scale has filled itself with purple color. This makes it difficult to stay close to Corrupted Blocks for a prolonged amount of time. To increase your chances of survival in this layer without needing to take a significant distant from all Corrupted Blocks again and again, you should consider taking with you at least one of the following items: * Corruption Resistance Potion: this potion negates the corruption meter and reduces the damage taken over time that corruption inflicts when touching Corrupted Water or being hit by corrupted creatures. * Healing Beacon: Placing this special beacon on corrupted blocks will purify them into their normal uncorrupted counterparts within a certain radius (usually 2 blocks sideways, upwards and downwards plus 1 block diagonally, sometimes more). By touching the Healing Beacon directly the corruption meter will also decrease. This allows you to prevent taking damage over time. Additionally Corrupted Water will turn into healing Mineral Water when purified by the Healing Beacon. You can even place one Healing Beacon after another into Corrupted Water to form a (temporary) path to walk on. * Purification Bombs: '''Throwing these at corrupted blocks will also purify them. But since a Healing Beacon does the same thing and has no finite amount of uses, this can be considered a waste, unless you want to create larger patches of purified solid blocks (where your corruption meter will go down), as Purification Bombs can purify a few layers of blocks at once and up to 7x7 blocks in width. '''If you like you can use Excavators on these purified areas then to mine more quickly. Lumite Nodes and Diamond Nodes will remain intact after using these Excavators, while half of the purified blocks that the Excavator removes will be collected. * Corrupted Food: 'once you acquire a Diamond Mining Cell, you can scoop Corrupted Water. This purple water can be used in multiple recipes for corrupted food in a Cooking Station. Eating these meals will often slightly reduce your maximum health, but most will even reverse the damage over time received by Corruption into a buff that heals over time instead. This makes it the best option to use against Corruption, as it not only grants full immunity against Corruption, but turns it into an advantage as well. Corrupted recipes include: * 'Corrupted Bread: 4 Wheat and 1 Corrupted Water (this does not reverse corruption despite the tool-tip and symbol, instead the corruption-damage is now merely reduced as of R27 in January 2016) * Corrupted Soup: 2 Corrupted Water, 4 Vegetables and 3 arbitrary ingredients (even Mushrooms will do) * Corrupted Sandwich: 2 Corrupted Bread, 3 Vegetables, 3 arbitrary ingredients (even Mushrooms will do) * Corrupted Pie: 2 Wheat, 1 Chizzard Egg (or Blizzard Chizzard Egg), 1 Corrupted Water, and 3 arbitrary ingredients (even Mushrooms will do) Corruption and Purification Just like many common materials can be corrupted by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them, all Corrupted Blocks can be purified, which will transform them into their uncorrupted counterparts. If purified (either by Purification Bombs or Healing Beacons), Corrupted trees from the Corruption layer will turn into Cragwood with Cragwood Leaves, Corrupted Stone will turn into ordinary grey Stone, Corrupted Dirt into common Dirt and Corrupted Water into healing Mineral Water. Corrupted Grass can not be found anywhere on the Corruption layer (despite its tooltip), instead this can only be made by players if they corrupt ordinary green Grass (which does not work with Dead Grass nor Savannah Grass). Also Corrupted Ashenwood, Corrupted Elderwood, Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves and Corrupted Elderwood Leaves can only be made by players and do not occur "naturally". While all Wood blocks and most blocks of tree Leaves can be corrupted, most of them will turn into Cragwood respectively Cragwood Leaves if picked up. For more details, see: Corruption.Category:Biomes